Going Home
by VanishRain
Summary: Brennan fled. Now she must come face to face with her shortcomings in a last ditch attempt to win back the man she cannot live without. Will he sign the divorce papers or give her a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

It has been six months since I left. An eternity in the throws of hell in my eyes. But once again it is all my fault. Me and my rational mind could not accept reality. A reality that was always there, I was just never realized it until now.

And now it is much too late.

Too late for I'm sorry, I love you or even an emotional breakdown.

Now that my driver begins his slow decent onto my parking structure, my chest begins to tighten. I shouldn't be here. He deserves better. Better than I could ever provide but here I am. Me. What am I doing here?

Six months on the road can so wonders to help clear your head but one thing it cannot do is clear your heart, stop yourself from falling in love.

And I fell deep, no scratch that. I fell hard, hard and swift for a man who deserves the world and I can only give him a star. One single star that hold my hopes and dreams, my failures and regret. I can only give him me.

And that will never… ever be good enough.

Maybe if I hadn't left, things would have turned out better. Maybe I would have been happier but I did leave and now I must pay the consequences.

His consequences. My consequences. Our consequences.

"Is this your stop, ma'am" The driver becons me back to reality. I just nod.

I open my door and let out a sigh, trying to force my fears deep down. Hoping that his love is unconditional but that is soon fleeting. For I now know that everything has a cost, and his cost is one I cannot bear.

I follow the young man up the stairs and down the hall to my door. He motions for me to open it but I freeze.

"Ma'am" He pleads.

I nod and fumble through my purse. I push the key into the lock and slowly open the door. The apartment is dark, he must not be home. Good.

The young man places my bags at the door and I tip him before he runs down the hall.

I flick the light on and let out a sigh that is quickly drawn back in when the scent of dill and leaves hits me like a ton of bricks. I open my eyes slowly and see a figure now sitting on my couch. He glares at me and crosses his arms in disbelief.

"Mrs. Booth" Is all he says, clutching the paper that will soon seal my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

I just nod in acknowledgement and let out a sigh. This is useless. Utterly useless and stupid. I make my way past him, letting my finger slowly cascade across the back of the couch and over his shoulder. As soon as my finger continues its journey descending down the couch he grabs my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Let me go!" I scream as the anger boils over.

"No." He says softly, pulling me closer to the couch until I am half over his shoulder and half dangling off the couch.

"Please." I plead. "Just… please."

A single tear breaks through and rolls softly down my check, landing on his shoulder.

"Please." My voice breaks as I plead once more.

He silently nods, releasing me from his grasp as I quickly hurry into the bedroom.

The room is just as I left it, except the clearly disheveled sheets that show where he has been sleeping for the last six months.

I open my carry-on bag and pull out an envelope. I turn the thin paper over and over in my hand, easing myself onto my side of the bed.

I pop the top of the envelope and let the contents slide slowly down, landing on my lap.

I focus intently on the first of the contents. A single piece of paper. It was dated six months ago but it should still be valid. I pull out a pen from my side table and focus all my energy on the single line at the bottom of the paper.

My whole body shakes as I sign it, in essence signing my life away.

There it is done. Complete. Official. I am no longer Temperance Brennan.

Now I focus on the only thing left, a picture. One solitary picture that will haunt me until the day I die. A picture of the happiest day of my life, the day I will never get back.

Suddenly the floodgate break and I begin sobbing. I thrash back and forth on the bed, crinkling the paper and smudging the ink with my tears.

I spend the next hour in that exact position, crying until I cannot cry anymore.

I stagger up and slowly walk toward the door, clenching the paper and picture in my hand. I set the paper and his wedding band on the coffee table before him and reach the door before I speak.

"You know where to find me if you want to talk." I look back once to find his hand slowly running over my signature, over and over. He looks up at me but I am gone.

I lean against the doorframe and let out a slight whimper.

It is official. The only he has asked of me, I have done. Although it is clearly too late. I hope, just hope, that it will be enough to show him the truth.

"I love you." I whisper into the door as I place my hand on it, quickly snapping it away as a chill fills my being.

As I turn and walk away, going to a place I know only he will find me, I hope that for the first time in my life I will truly be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

As I swing back and forth on the swing I see a car pull up in the distance and the lights shut off. It is ten minutes before I hear the crunching of leaves behind me. I just keep swinging.

"You didn't have to do that." He says softly.

I ignore him and pump my leg slowly back, trying to gain speed.

He grabs the heel of my foot and I suddenly stop. He wants to talk.

"Yes I did." I try to keep my voice in a monotone, pushing the tears aside, "You deserve it."

"No, I don't." He fumbles. 'I… I didn't want to make you do something you aren't ready for."

"Who says I wasn't ready? I believe I know my limits, Booth." I hiss.

"I get it Bones, you are great at your job. The undercover assignment is over. You really don't have to do this anymore." He side steps and stands before me, "Ya know, play the part."

I look away and let out a slight whimper. How much more clear do I have to be? I love the man but surely he cannot see that. This is not some role I play or some part I have acquired. This is me being real, me being Temperance Bren… Booth. I am a Booth.

"I meant what I said. I signed it knowing full well the consequences. If you cannot handle that… I… I understand." My voice becomes increasingly softer until it is a mere whisper.

"If you say so." He turns and walks away. "Cullen wants us in his office Monday morning, to debrief since you are now back from your book tour."

I resume swinging. I try to force myself to push past the emotional wreck I have become but brick by brick it just becomes unbearable.

The deed has already been done. My attorney will receive the paperwork tomorrow and it will be official. Telling him was only a formality.

If he doesn't want me to be a Booth, his Booth then so be it. I am not doing this for him; I am doing this for me. To finally find happiness even if it is only in a name. To revere in memories of what could have been and what should be.

Now Temperance Booth, you have two days to prove to him your feelings are sincere. That you love him. Can you do that?

Of course I can. I have to.

This is more than just a name, it is my life.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit in my car for what seems like hours but is only a mere minutes. How am I to explain the cumulating events that have led to this in forty eight hours? I slump forward and place my head on my steering wheel, sending my alarm blaring.

Just my luck.

I disable the alarm and step out of the car. I take a deep breath in and exhale sharply before walking to my door.

I hold out my key but quickly place it back in my purse.

I place my hand up to knock but the door soon pops open and my soon-to-be ex-husband is standing in the doorway, shirtless and fumbling through his wallet.

"Yes." He rolls his eyes. "You're not the delivery man."

"No I am not but…"

He just walks away and slumps in front of the television, watching something involving a ball.

"Booth… Booth…" I call but he grunts and shouts at the television.

I pause the television and stand in front of it, waving the remote.

"Hey! What did ya do that for?" He shouts as he grabs for the remote.

"That" I point to the fifty two inch television behind me, "I bought. So if you would like to not talk to me I will take the television with me and leave."

He grunts and slumps back on the couch in defeat.

"So… we are going to discuss this… us?"

"Go ahead." He motions forward and rolls his eyes.

"You're worse than Parker." I roll my eyes in disgust. This is utterly childish.

"But it was the game." He whines and I glare. "Fine, fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I would like to ask something of you." I step forward and lean down, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"If you are gonna ask for money" He stands up and is just inches away, waving his hands up and down "I clearly don't have any. This" He pans is hands around "is all your stuff."

"Time. All I ask for is time."

He nods slowly, unsure of what I want.

"Just give me the weekend." I plead. "Just the next two days to explain…" I place my left hand in front his face, letting my wedding band dance in the light, "to prove this to you. Please?" I practically grovel.

His eyes jump around the room, refusing to even look at me.

"Uh… yeah… sure." He mumbles then sits back down as I push play.

I smile slightly and sit next to him.

"So are we winning at um… soccer?"

"Hockey, Bones. This is hockey." He turns and slightly smiles at me. "And yes, we are winning."

"Good." I inch closer to him until I am practically on his lap.

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side.

"I hope they win, Booth." I whisper as I drift off to sleep.

"Me too, Bones. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

As my eyes begin to flutter open, the sights and sounds of breakfast come at me like a freight train. Hazelnut coffee and doughnuts to be precise. My favorite.

"Morning." He says flatly but his eyes speak of a concern, a fear that runs deep within. An indescribable sorrow… for me?

"Booth… about last night." I stand and rub my puffy, blood shot eyes. When was I crying? I look down and see a Flyers trash can filled to the brim with tissues. His trash can filled with my tissues? What in the world is going on?

"Here… eat." He shoves a plate at me.

"Pink sprinkles? I thought you hated pink sprinkles." I hold the doughnut up to him and he takes a bite.

"I do." He smiles, teeth painted pink.

"Then why did you buy them? I… I thought… you… I…" I fumble, cramming the doughnut in my mouth.

He points to a box sitting on the coffee table. I cringe. My fail-safe if I never made it through the front door. A single memento no one has ever witnessed. If I never mustered the courage to come back at least he could know why I left, why I always leave. Why I am not much more than a coward. At least then he would be able to move on. Even if I never will, his happiness is enough for me.

"Oh… you weren't supposed to get that." I look down at the discarded tissue paper, finding the notebook sitting at the bottom with duct tape still sealing it.

"It was addressed to me." He runs his fingers over the cover, "I haven't opened it though."

I nod slowly, picking up the book. I rip the tape to reveal the cover. I hand the book over to him and give him a half hearted smile.

"I… I want you to read it. Even if at the end of the weekend I don't reside here anymore. I… I want you to have it." I speak, staring at the floor.

He turns the book over and over in his hands.

"Is this really what you think of yourself?" He runs his fingers over the vulgar writing on the top. I just nod. "Bones… you are not even close to any of these things. You are beautiful, inside and out." He sets the book down on the table then looks up at me frantically begin to pace.

He grabs my wrists, stopping my pacing. "You don't see that?" I shake my head. "Oh Bones…" He looks into my eyes, holding back tears. "Where did the woman I love go?"

"She… she died. I did the one thing I was sure you would do to me. I left." I choke out. "Maybe this is a bad idea. I don't deserve this. I should just… leave." I spit the words out and shiver. Why do I feel so cold?

I begin to walk back to the bedroom to gather my things, hoping he will call me back to him but that hope is soon fleeting.

"Bones, I just want to know one thing." I turn in the hallway to him, "Was what you said last night true?" He extends his hand, placing it over mine.

"What I said last night?" I blink. What did I say last night? I thought I only was sleeping.

"Yeah… mumbling in your sleep. I woke up around four and you were subbing and screaming."

My eyes go wide. Why do I not remember this? His eyes meet mine and he nods, clearly I do not remember any of this.

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Um… football?"

"Hockey, nice try. So nothing after that?"

I shake my head. "No."

He begins to pace, clearly this is weighing heavy on his heart.

"Booth, just spill."

He paces back and forth then looks up at me and shakes his head.

I begin walking forward but feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Bones, do you honestly feel you're not good enough… for me?" His voice squeaks.

I look down then up, staring into his eyes.

"Always have." I turn around in his arms, fixating my gaze on the floor, "Why do you think I left?"


	6. Chapter 6

Folding the few clothes I had set out I feel his presence in the hallway. He shifts his weight a few times before letting out a disgruntled sigh.

"Bones… stop" He places his hands over mine. "Just… stop."

"Why? Clearly you want me to leave." I resume my folding, "In the last six months you have moved on… found someone else perhaps."

"Fat chance." He rolls his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, I am a one woman man. We are still married ya know." My heart jumps and in that spilt second comes to a crashing halt. We won't be for long…

"Uh huh." I speak flatly, refusing to give him the satisfaction me breaking down before him. My tears will have to stay put until he is away, far, far away.

"What is up with… this?" He waves his around the room, "All of this."

"I don't know what 'this' you speak of."

"Don't play dumb. We both know you are a genius, you make that very clear. Six months ago out of the blue, you just got up and left and now your back. What gives? "

"The undercover op was over and I had a book tour. Seems logical to me."

"You have gone on many book tours and they never interfered with your job before."

"Writing books is my profession, Booth." I spit the words out; we both know I am lying.

"Ha. That is a funny one. Writing may be a profession but being an anthropologist is your passion… your love."

"My love lies elsewhere." I cringe but at least now he knows the truth.

"So you are saying you woke up one day and decided to quit your job at the Jeffersonian to become a full time writer… for no reason whatsoever?"

"No, I had a reason."

"And that reason is?"

"Does it really matter anymore?" I place my last shirt in my duffel bag.

I attempt to zip it up but soon all of its contents are scattered across the bedroom floor.

"Now what did you do that for, Booth?" I attempt to lean down but soon find myself pinned to the bed.

"Answers. I want answers." He pushes his body into mine. "Now tell me… now." He growls.

I try to shove him back but he just grabs my wrists, holding them down on the bed. I squirm but it is useless. In the last six months I have lost more weight than I care to admit and I am well… weak.

"Do you want to know why I did what I did?" I scream. "Well do ya?" I get in his face, letting my spit wash over him.

"Yeah." He inches closer, releasing my wrists.

"Fine."

I step around him and walk to my nightstand. I shuffle its contents, pulling out a single piece of paper.

"Here." I trust it at him.

"Wow…" He glances down at the check. "This is just… wow. You made this doing one book tour?"

"Well sort of… it was my upfront fee; I will receive my fees from the covers in about a week."

"I knew you were loaded but man… this is… a lot." His eyes go wide at the amount of zeros.

I just nod.

"But why do this? I only know about your money situation by what you tell me, clearly you did not need to do this."

"Yes, I did."

"Um…" Be rubs the back of his neck. "This is going to sound insensitive but…"

"Just say it."

"Are you betting on the ponies or something?"

"No." I eye him. "Are you?"

"No." He puts up his hands in defense. "Just monthly meetings with my sponsor. I swear."

"Good."

"You didn't explain why you quit though."

I shift my weight then shuffle my feet. I really don't want to go there. Anywhere but there.

"Uh…"

"I am still your husband, now please just tell me." He looks up at me with the must pitiful eyes imaginable.

"Uh… um…" He places his hand in mine, "Don't laugh at me, okay?"

He just nods.

"I needed to find a way to make a living… to support a family and since I won't be working at the Jeffersonian anymore I needed to find another way to..." I fumble.

"I get that. But why leave there to begin with? I know you and you didn't make this decision quickly. You had reasons and pretty important reasons at that."

"I just though… that you needed… that I needed… you said people in high risk jobs shouldn't date… so I just…"

He takes a step back and blinks. He begins to pace back and forth, mumbling to himself and shaking his head.

"Booth…" I place my hand on his shoulder, stopping his pacing.

"You just shouldn't have." He shakes his head. "Not for… me. I don't deserve it."

"My mind is already made up. I'm a writer now. If you don't feel the same way… I understand." I begin to choke up as reality sets in.

He stands before me, placing his hand in mine then pulling it up to my face, the gold bands forming one continuous circle.

"Does it look like I don't love you? Hell, the whole world knows how I feel about you."

"But you said…"

"That was an irrational statement I made when I wasn't thinking clearly. I never meant for it to pertain to you… anyone else but never you."

"Oh. Well what is done is done." I look away and sigh.

"Not exactly…"

I look up at him to find him grinning from ear to ear.

"You just focus on us… I'll find a way."

"But Booth…"

"What? You're a Booth now. We protect our own." He pulls me close to him, "But most of all, you're my Booth now. Just let me do the alpha-male thing and fix this, okay?"

I nod.

"Then what am I to do all weekend?"

"Oh I could think of a few things…" He growls, pulling me to him but I push back.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel… guilty." I look down at the floor, suddenly entranced by the wood work. I look up quickly and place my hand on his heart. "Just let me… prove this to you… please. It is the least I can do."

"Prove what?" He speaks, placing his hand over mine.

"Us."


	7. Chapter 7

I lightly roll out of bed, placing the arm that once covered my torso to the side. I know he will be awake in a few hours but I hope he will stay asleep long enough that I can accomplish my task. I look down at my hand and smile, the diamonds sparkle perfectly in the moonlight.

I walk over to my desk and lightly place my head on the wood. The last few days have brought up memories I have long since pushed aside. It is not that I do not trust him with these facts, rather I don't trust myself.

"He deserves the truth." I mutter as I finally lift my head.

I pull a pen from the jar and begin to write. Four pages and many tears later, I place the pen back up and stare at the papers before me. The first thirty years of my life all written down, forever part what we have become.

"Writing another book?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up.

"Not exactly." I mumble, "A story of a different kind."

I stand before him and place the papers in his hands.

"Read this." I look up at him, willing him to understand, "Please? Just read this."

"What is this babe?" He flips through the tear stained pages, "Why have you been crying?"

"My life." I look down then back up at him, "I need you to understand."

"There is nothing you could have done to make me love you any less." He speaks as he reaches down, cupping my face and wiping the stray tears away, "If you wanted me to know these things then why not just tell me."

"I… I can't." I finally admit defeat, "I love you but I… I…"

"You're ashamed." He finishes, we both know the answer is written all over my face. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are a wonderful woman."

"Just read it?" I push him back against my desk chair and push him down.

He nods slowly, clenching the papers firmly in his grasp.

"Where are you going?"

I stop in the hallway and turn to him,

"I need to show you something."

I smile as he turns and looks down at the papers in his hands, rubbing the stains I faintly see the tears well up in his eyes as well.

"Booth," I wait until he looks up, "I love you."

He slightly smiles then resumes reading, letting the tears finally flow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bo... Bones… they did… all this to you?" Booth looks up from the tear stained pages.

"Yes but I have come to con…"

"No! Don't do it!" He stands up and begins to pace in front of the couch, "Don't rationalize this all away. What they did was not only immoral but was criminal." He instantly freezes and inhales deeply, knowing whatever he is going to say will make me run, "Have you ever… shouldn't you… have you tried to talk to someone about this?"

"What is in the past is in the past. I am fine really." I turn away, biting my lip, a tall tale sign I am lying.

"Bones, you have physical scars from what has happened to you… I am sure there are some emotional ones too. Sweets may be immature but I am sure Gordon Gordon will be able to help. He may not be a shrink anymore but he is our friend."

"Actually I…" I lean back onto the couch and begin tugging at imaginary pieces of lint, "while I was gone I… please don't be mad at me" I look up into his soft reassuring brown eyes as my fear washes over me, "I did talk to someone." I look down then away.

"Do I know this person… wait if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to." He kneels down before me, cupping my check, "This does not change how I feel about you. I still love you." He smiles but the smile quickly fades as the bile rises up in my chest.

"You know this person… we all know this person…" I stutter, "You see on my book tour I came back to my hotel room and he was standing at the door waiting for me… I had not seen him in years and he wanted to see how I was doing." I exhale sharply then look up slightly, "I was upset that you were not returning my calls and I had a bit too much to drink and I…"

"Please don't tell me you slept with this person." His voice is riddled with fear as he lightly shakes.

"No, no. Never. Well when we were dating… but that was years ago and I thought of…" I begin to ramble.

"Bones, who was it? Who did you tell all this to?"

"Sully." I whisper and brace myself for his leaving. My eyes slowly flutter open to find my husband's head in my lap.

"Booth… isn't that a little inappropriate? I tell you I told my ex-boyfriend all my deep dark secrets and you put your head in my lap, I may be a little rusty but I am sure this is not the time for sex." I lightly laugh, stroking his neck.

He lifts his head and smiles, "I am just relieved is all."

"As am I." I smile slightly, running my hand up and down his brown locks, "And you owe Sully an apology."

"I am not apologizing for marrying you, Bones. He had his chance and he left. You are mine now. When he left he severed all rights to you."

"No… not that." My smile grows as his curiosity gets the best of him.

"Why should I then Dr. Booth? Instill in me your great wisdom."

"He's the reason I came back."


	9. Chapter 9

"He… did what?" He shudders, looking down at my hands and back up, "Don't tell me you still love him."

"If I still loved him do you think I would still be here… talking to you… having sex with you… loving you?" I lightly laugh, drawing lazy circles down his back.

"You could, you are kind of crazy."

"Hey" I shove him, "I am not mental deranged."

"Well you do have to have a fresh pillow case every night."

"I do not feel it reasonable to sleep on a pillow that is cover in YOUR drool." I grin, "Maybe if you wouldn't steal my pillow every night, I would have more reasonable demands."

"Ha! You just said you are unreasonable!" He stands and begins to dance in a circle.

"No," I glare, "I just said my demands of my husband would more reasonable if he was more reasonable."

He instantly stops and turns slowly to face me.

"So it is all my fault." His face drops as a slow grin begins to tug at my lips.

"According to my calculations…" I pretend to count on my fingers then look up, smiling, "It is ninety five percent your fault but there is four percent room for error so… yes I can scientifically conclude it is your fault. All of it."

I attempt to lean back in sweet victory but soon feel two hands slid down the back of my body and thrust me up against his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I protest, thrashing against his back. "Put me down… right now!"

"If you say so…" He growls, marching down the hall.

"Don't you want to know about Sully?" I smirk, knowing this is the one thing that will cease this silliness.

He stops his march and slides my body down to his so we are eye to eye.

"Do you love him?"

"No." I speak earnestly, trying to keep the tears at bay, "I love you… only you… I want only you." I mutter softly as I press my face to his chest, inhaling his scent and covering myself with his safety.

"Alright then." He tightens his grip on my body and keeps his slow decent into the bedroom, "Good enough for me."

"Then what are we doing… here?" My voice catches in my throat as my body slides against the cool sheets, covering me in a scent only his.

"What does it look like?" He pokes me lightly on the nose before he starts assaulting my senses with his presence, "It is my turn to prove to you just how crazy you are." He grins, slowly tugging at my shirt.

"You know how much I love an experiment, Seeley." I purr as my heart begins to beat erratically at the simple touch of his hands delicately run down my side.

"Seeley? Now you are going to pay for that one, little lady."

And in that second I knew I would never need to be anywhere else. I was done running. Now I just needed to convince everyone else of that very simple fact.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, it is time to get up." He throws back the covers, poking me in the side.

"No!" I pout then shiver, "Why don't you just warm me up instead?" I turn, cracking one eye open and smirking at the naked man before me, "It is clear you want to…"

"It is not my fault my body has a natural response to your beauty." He smirks, strolling out of the room and down the hall, "Maybe if you are lucky I will let you shower… with me." His voice carries down the hall with a large slam of the bathroom door.

"But Booth…" I purr just loud enough to get his attention.

I hear the water turn on and the door open. I smirk, knowing full well what is going to happen next.

"Are you coming or what?" He stands in the doorway, dripping wet and glaring.

"I'm thinking about it." I turn away from him, pulling the covers over my body, "Do you have any compelling reasons as to why I should?" I giggle into the pillow, hoping my muffled noises don't give away my true intentions.

"Well one… I am your husband; two… last night and third… this morning. Do I need any more reasons or have I covered all the bases?"

"How about you just prove it to me one more time… then I might think of moving but as it stands my body is refusing to exert the effort needed to get out of this warm, fluffy bed."

"We only have an hour so you better make up your mind."

He turns and swiftly walks out of the bedroom. Did he just say we had somewhere to be? I bolt out of the bed and run as fast as my feet can carry me down the hall and into the bathroom. He standing in the shower waiting, grin firmly planted. Jerk.

"I knew that would work." He beams, pulling the curtain back to get a full view.

"Shut up or I will just go back to bed." I glare, standing the doorway with my hand on my hip.

"No, I can't let you do that."

"Why? Do you have something you need to prove to me?" I laugh, "I do enjoy research."

"While I do enjoy research… and you do look extra hot his morning, I still am going to have to say no. We have to be in Sweets' office in an hour. I told you we had somewhere to be."

"Yes but I thought… maybe it would be just you, me and a bottle of wine?" I smile slightly but he is not buying it. Wherever we need to be it is important, well there goes my day in with my husband.

"Just wait a few hours then you will have that bottle of wine all to yourself." He smiles, turning back to the shower and letting it pelt him, "Believe me, you'll need it."

"I assure you whatever it is; I will not need that much alcohol." I glare. What does he think I am, an alcoholic?

"What if I said we needed to have Sweets certify us before you are able to get your job back?"

"I would tell you that you were clearly insane. Sweets knows nothing of my abilities to perform my tasks."

"Well then I am a nut, baby." He smiles, motioning for me to come to him. I glare but his smile just intensifies. Soon I relent; his smile seems to melt me into a puddle of goo.

"Fine… but you better be good." I step into the shower, glaring but my face quickly softens as I scan the specimen before me.

"Oh you know I am, Bones. I'm wonderful; perfect in every way… you said it yourself last night." He smugly smiles, pulling me to him.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so…"

"I don't say so… you know so…"


End file.
